I Know We Could Work
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca dislikes Chloe's boyfriend.


**I Know We Could Work**

Beca didn't understand it. Chloe was great. She was kind, funny, beautiful and smart. She was everything Beca didn't even know she had wanted until recently, but Chloe was dating Tom. Tom was a prick. He didn't give Chloe the attention that she deserved. He was all about himself. So why would someone as amazing as Chloe date someone as unworthy as Tom? Beca didn't know. This actually kept her up most nights. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Sighing, Beca checked the time and realized that she had to head to Bella rehearsals. Today would be another long day of pining over Chloe Beale.

* * *

As Beca neared the gym where rehearsals took place, she saw Chloe and Tom in front of her. She rolled her eyes because of course she would be this unfortunate. She hated seeing the two together. Everything Tom did made Beca want to strangle him with her headphones. Actually, no. She wouldn't even risk breaking her headphones on him.

From what she could overhear, Tom was talking about himself as per usual. She watched as the couple reached the door to the gym and Tom took off with no more than a grunt to Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe," Beca called from a few feet away.

Chloe turned around and smiled brightly at the DJ. "Hey you. Ready for choreography?"

Beca grinned. "I live for it. I woke up this morning thinking about how much I want Aubrey yelling at me because I'm turning the wrong way."

Chloe laughed. "Masochist. Come on, smartass. Let's go in before you really do get yelled at." Chloe went to push the door open but Beca beat her to it. "Thanks." Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's cheek and the brunette thought she was going to faint.

"Uh yeah, no problem." Beca entered the gym and took a seat next to Amy while Chloe went to stand by Aubrey at the whiteboard.

As practice began and the seniors showed them the dance moves, Beca's eyes stayed on Chloe. Everything the redhead did was perfection in Beca's mind. Beca was brought out of her daze by a sharp elbow to her side.

"Dude, ow," she muttered as she turned to look at Amy.

"Do you have a thing for our bubbly redhead?" Amy asked.

Beca was taken aback. "What? No."

"She could file a restraining order with the way you're assaulting her with your eyes. Admit it. You want those legs wrapped around-,"

"Amy." Aubrey folded her arms across her chest and glared at the blonde. "Do you have something to share with us?"

If there was one thing Beca had learned from these rehearsals, it was that Aubrey hated being interrupted.

"Actually yeah, that one move you did kind of looked like my pirate dancing. I'd like credit for it."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Nothing we did looked like pirate dancing. Everyone get up and do what we just did. If you suck, you're doing cardio."

Everyone got up to practice the choreography and Amy followed Beca.

"So are you going to go for it?"

"She's straight _and _taken." Beca pointed out.

"Tom's a tool."

"Thank you!" Beca exclaimed, happy that someone other than her thought that. Her outburst gained her a few stares and the brunette blushed.

Chloe approached the two girls with a smile. "What's going on over here?"

"Beca likes someone," Amy replied as she did her own version of the choreography that had been taught to them.

Chloe's smile faltered. "Oh, anyone I know?"

Beca glared at Amy before looking at Chloe. "Amy misunderstood what I said. I don't like anyone."

Instead of walking away, Chloe ended up trying to help Beca with the dance moves, which drove the brunette crazy because Chloe insisted on being pressed up right against her. It was going to be a long day.

Beca was standing in a corner at a party that the other Bellas had forced her to attend. She had been nursing the same drink for an hour and she was thinking about bailing. She had spent the first half an hour hating everything Tom did. For example, the way he slung his arm over Chloe's shoulder, the way he ignored Chloe as he talked to his friends or the way he would send the redhead to get him another drink. He had eventually gone off to play beer pong, leaving Chloe to her own devices.

"Beca!" Chloe drunkenly approached the younger girl. "You look bored."

"I am," Beca smiled. "You look drunk."

"I am!" Chloe laughed. "I need some air. Walk with me?"

Beca ditched her red cup and followed Chloe outside. "Won't Tom wonder where you went?" Beca didn't care so she didn't know why she had asked.

Chloe linked her arm with Beca's. "He won't even notice that I'm gone."

This infuriated Beca because who wouldn't notice the ball of sunshine being absent from the party? She _really _didn't understand why Chloe was with him. "You're going to have a killer hangover in the morning."

Chloe shrugged. "I'll sleep in. I don't have anything planned for tomorrow."

As the two continued to walk, talking about random things ranging from music to school to their friends, they found themselves outside of Chloe's on-campus apartment. Beca had been too entranced by Chloe being so close to her and the way the redhead's voice seemed to wash over her in some sort of calming effect to notice where they had been going.

Chloe unlinked their arms in favor of linking their fingers. "Come on, I'm exhausted."

Beca followed Chloe into the apartment that the redhead shared with Aubrey. The blonde had been back at the party and Beca shot her a quick text to let her know that Chloe was safe and sound.

As Chloe entered her room, she dove onto her bed and snuggled up to her pillow.

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Chloe?" When she got no answer, she realized that the redhead's eyes were closed. Chuckling to herself, she pulled Chloe's shoes off and covered her with a blanket. She turned to leave but felt Chloe's hand grab her own.

"Stay," the senior mumbled.

The thought of sleeping in the same bed as Chloe made Beca's heart race. Not waiting for an answer, Chloe tugged Beca onto the bed.

"I could sleep in the living room," Beca offered.

"No, here." Chloe slurred.

Beca sighed in resignation and kicked her shoes off. Upon laying down, she felt Chloe's hand snake up her shirt and rest on her stomach.

"Jesus, Chloe, your hand is cold."

Chloe let out a hum and cuddled up to Beca without another word.

The fact that Chloe's hand was cold wasn't what bothered Beca. It was the fact that she wanted to melt just from the simple touch. She pulled Chloe's hand from under her shirt but the redhead placed it back.

"Sleep," Chloe whispered.

Biting her bottom lip, Beca stared up at the ceiling as stiff as a rod. There was no way she'd be getting any sleep like this.

* * *

The following morning, Beca entered Chloe's room with a tray that held the redhead's breakfast, water and two pills for the headache Chloe was sure to have. Beca set the tray down and moved over to the bed to wake Chloe up. "Chloe."

"I'm up but I don't want to move," Chloe groaned.

Beca smiled. "Eat and you can take something for your head. I made you breakfast."

Chloe turned her head to look at Beca. "You spent the night?"

"I did," Beca replied. "You insisted."

Thanks. I love cuddling when I'm drunk," Chloe said.

Beca laughed. "You love cuddling when you're not drunk." The brunette had been forced into many cuddle sessions with Chloe. She still hadn't gotten used to them.

"True, but I can't help it. Especially with you. You're the best cuddle buddy."

Beca froze. What'd that mean? The best cuddle buddy? Chloe had a boyfriend. Why wasn't he the best? Deciding to let it go, Beca grabbed the tray and sat down next to Chloe. She couldn't analyze everything Chloe said and did. If she did, then she'd drive herself insane.

* * *

One week later...

She still hated Tom and she still didn't understand why Chloe was with him. This was what was going through her mind as she sat next to Chloe not paying attention to the movie she was supposed to be watching. Chloe was supposed to be on a date with Tom but he canceled last minute to watch a football game with his friends. Football or Chloe? That answer was pretty simple. Tom was just an idiot. Beca would have chosen Chloe. She would choose her every time.

Before Beca realized what she was doing, she looked over at Chloe. "Why him?"

Chloe paused the movie and looked at Beca. "Excuse me?"

"Why Tom?" Beca asked again. "He's... you're..." Beca sighed as she tried to form her thoughts. "He's not right for you. He treats you like a prize he's won or something. Not with the respect you deserve. He's a prick. I hate seeing you with him. You could do so much better, Chloe. _I _would treat you so much better." Beca's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. She didn't know where that had come from. Maybe it was weeks of pent up frustration. Beca stood up and gestured to the door. "I should go."

Chloe frowned. "Beca, wait." Chloe stood up but Beca was already out the door. The redhead sat back down. What the hell had just happened?

* * *

The next day, Beca was in her room doing her best at avoiding the outside world. She had probably ruined her friendship with Chloe and she hated herself for it. A knock on the door made Beca sigh. She didn't want to get out of bed and talk to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Beca?" Chloe knocked again. "I can hear your music. I know you're in there."

Turning off her music, Beca got out of bed and nervously went over to the door. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the door open.

The two girls stared at each other without a word before Beca decided to apologize for her outburst.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to call Tom a prick." Beca rolled her eyes at herself. She had already dug a hole for herself why try to patch it up now? "Wait, I don't mean that. He is a prick. You two don't have anything in common. I honestly don't even think you're happy with him. We could work, though... I think. I mean, I'd at least treat you better. I'll understand if I'm not what you want but Tom can't be what you want either. You're amazing, Chloe and you deserve the best." Beca began to fidget with the bracelet on her wrist. Having a crush was stressful and emotionally exhausting.

Chloe smiled gently. "I broke-up with Tom last night."

Beca's eyes widened. "You what? Why?" It was great news and Beca wasn't questioning it. She was just curious.

"Because I want someone who holds doors open for me. I want someone who nurses me back to the living when I'm all zombie-like from a hangover." Chloe reached for Beca's hand. "I want someone who watches movies with me even though they can't stand them because they know how much I like them. I want you, Beca Mitchell."

Beca's face lit up. "Seriously?"

Chloe pulled Beca to her. "Seriously." She kissed the smaller girl.

Beca smiled into the kiss. "Maybe I should've expressed my hate for Tom sooner."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "You should've."

"But all jokes aside. Why were you with him?" Beca asked not being able to get over the fact that Chloe had wasted her awesomeness on someone so unworthy.

"Because I thought I couldn't have you. He was just someone to have around to get my mind off you." Chloe entered Beca's room and pulled her towards the bed. "It didn't work. Let's cuddle."

Beca laughed and got onto her bed with Chloe. Who knew her angry outburst would lead to this? Tom would probably hate her now, but she could live with that.


End file.
